Our Own Language
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: This a sort of tribute to the DouWata pairing. It is a collection of 26 short stories based around a main theme or word and in alphabetical order. Some light yaoi and references from the manga. Enjoy!
1. Anger

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A- Anger**

Whenever I see you, I get angry. I don't know why this happens and I can't help it.

Take for instance today. It's Valentine's Day and as usual, girls you care nothing for showered you with chocolates that you won't eat.

I tried to knock some sense into you, saying you should be more courteous to those girls who were brave enough to reveal their feelings to you.

You just looked at me with that blank face and asked me how many I'd received? Of course I don't tell you, but you know I didn't get any, especially since Himawari-chan wasn't here today.

My silence is enough to tell you everything and you smirk that stupid smirk that I hate so much. I would have yelled more, but we'd reached the shop and I have to go in.

I expect you to follow, but when I look back, you've already left and my anger redoubles, trying to hide the sadness that grips my chest in a cold fist that centers on my heart.

Shacking it off, I go inside, throw my stuff into the room she's let me use since I first met her. I have work to do and only so much to do it in. She's expecting guests and I'm to cook, of course, so I can't be dwelling on stupid emotions I don't understand.

It's late when I finally drag myself off to the room. Taking a quick shower, I decide to do some homework, since I can't seem to get to sleep.

I drag my bag onto the bed, dumping all of my stuff out unceremoniously. Sifting through it for my pencil, I notice an addition to my things: a small brown box held together by a blue ribbon.

I lift it gently by my fingertips, expecting it to bite me. There's evil smoke coming off it, so I figure it's safe to open at least.

Slowly I pull the ends of the ribbon, setting it aside as I lift the lid off of the box. I frown at the contents, not having expected this.

Lifting the note, I see the chocolates, store bought by the looks of the plastic wrap. I look at the note, not sure if I should read it or be afraid.

Finally getting the nerve, I open the folded paper glancing over the fine script that works it's way across the paper, forcing me to reread it over and over.

_You are not forgotten_

_Even if you believe_

_Yourself to be alone._

There's no name, but I recognize your hand writing easily. I feel heat spreading across my cheeks and warmth fills my chest as I read it.

Why is it, only you can get me so angry and yet you alone can blow my anger away with just one gesture? I'll never know why this is, but I'll keep the image I've created up. People still think we're enemies, Doumeki Shizuka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AWW, sorry, but I couldn't keep away from the fluffy stuff when it comes to these two. There just so adorable. I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did.

Ch. 2 B- Blood will be up soon, so keep an eye out for it.

~Reiya


	2. Blood

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**B- Blood**

Blood…

It wells up from the severed skin, causing the small paper cut to stand out even more, with its bright crimson hue. I set the scroll aside so as not to stain the old, worn surface of its parchment.

My gaze lingers on the small bead of red, causing my mind to wonder back to that day. The sight of your crumpled body, surrounded by shards of glass, which covered in your blood reflect with a red hue where the sun strikes them.

For a moment, my whole body had turned to ice, and I was unable to move. And in the next instant, I had thawed, my body acting of its own accord, moving to stop the flow of blood that at that very moment was draining your life away.

And now, because of that fateful day, my blood now courses through your veins. I am kind of glad that happened. It means that you are now even closer to me, even if you don't think so.

This knowledge has made me slightly possessive of you. Even if I can't have you to myself, you will still have parts of my with you always. Through blood and sight, we are bound to each other, like no one else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this one was kind of short, but not all of them will be pages long. This one was referring to two parts in the manga. When Doumeki gives half of his right eye to Watanuki when Watanuki gives up his to help Doumeki and when Doumeki gives his blood as payment to save Watanuki after Himawari's bad luck makes him fall out of a window and land on glass shards.

This one was kind of morbid and give a brief, stress the word brief, glimpse of Doumeki's point of view, which is to say what I think his point of view would be. [Ah, it's good to be the writer, we get to mess with things to suit them to our needs. 3]

Ch. 3 C- Cold will be up soon, so keep an eye out for it. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

~Reiya


	3. Cold

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**C- Cold**

The cold seeps through my soaked uniform as I stand out in the pouring rain. I don't know why I'm out here, but for some reason I can't leave yet.

I spy a familiar bench, one with many memories to it. The one that stands out the most is that it was her bench. I remember sitting there and just talking with her, even as I grew sick and closer to death.

Running a hand over the smooth surface, I watch the rain slide off my hand and onto the worn wood. Such wonderful memories…and such painful ones.

Sitting, I lean against the back of it, wood pressing into my shoulder blades as I stare up at the sky filled with drenched gray clouds that release their load of water on the world below.

Rain drops strike my glasses, causing my vision to become blurred and distorted. I don't even notice the warm salty tears coursing down my cheeks, mingling with the cold rain that flows down my face.

I barely notice when the rain stops falling on me, my mind on distant places, but eventually I open my eyes slightly and see a stretch of black material over my head.

Looking over, I see you sitting there. You say nothing, but I know what you're thinking. I know you feel no guilt for what I forced you to do, but I still miss her. I don't blame you either, because I know you would do it all over again.

Instead, I just sit there with you in silence as my tears dry up. I'm no longer cold, you put off enough heat to warm me up slightly, like my own personal sun always there to shine for me and to warm me up, even when I don't think I need it.

* * *

Well, here is the next one. Sorry, I took so long to update. I'd actually already had this chapter finished, but I was either too lazy to finish or too busy and tired after school to type it up. But It's the weekend so no excuses for me.

D- Denial will be put up shortly after this one, so look for that when it comes up. I guess I'm going to start a patter with this story and update with two chapters than with just one. So that means… 22 more chapters, so 11 more updates. [that makes my mind want to strangle me, what with all my other stories I'm working on including ones I haven't put up yet.]

Until next time.

**~Reiya**


	4. Denial

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**D- Denial**

"why are you staring?" Doumeki asked as he looked up from the bento he had just finished eating.

"W-what? Who said I was staring? Why would I stare at you anyways?" Watanuki said defensively, a faint blush confirming his lie.

"I don't know, but you were." He let a small smirk play across his lips while keeping the rest of his face its usual blank mask.

"I was not staring at you!" He was about to ask Himawari to explain to him that he hadn't been staring when he realized that she wasn't there. She had had to stay behind in class to make up some thing for a teacher.

"Un." He continued to smirk, but stopped pressing the subject. Watanuki was good at denying things, as always.

They were walking towards Yuuko's shop after school when he was caught again. "You're staring again." Doumeki called out, a few steps ahead of Watanuki.

"I was **NOT** staring at you, and if I was, how would you know, you're in front of me?" He demanded, trying to hid his blush with anger.

Doumeki stopped and turned around facing him, forcing Watanuki stop or run into him. " I can tell because I can see my own back through this eye." He pointed to his right eye.

"I was not staring at you!" He yelled, his blush spreading and becoming a brighter shade of red. He was really good at denying things, even when someone had proof against him.

* * *

Well, here is the next one. I said it would be coming up shortly after, so her it is. E- Empathy and F- Fever will be up when ever I get around to getting up off my lazy ass and typing up what I've already written.

I wish they would create a computer that could read you mind, than I would have had this story finished a while ago. But it looks like I'm going to have to go at it the old fashion way.

Sigh, until next time

~Reiya


	5. Empathy

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**E- Empathy**

Loneliness is one emotion I can't empathize with you. Even before the death of my Grandfather and even after, I've never truly been alone.

Even now, I'm not alone, for you are here with me. Lying there peacefully under soft blankets, your body curled slightly towards my own. No, I'm not alone and neither are you, or not anymore.

The one thing that I know I can empathize with you is a frustrated acceptance that we have, and never had, no control over Hitsuzen. It binds us tight together, forever pushing us closer and closer.

You mumble in your sleep, dreaming of spirits most likely. I caress your cheek, and you fall silent as you lean into the touch unconsciously knowing that I'm there. That it means safety.

A small smile flutters across my face, I can empathize with you, but I'm still glad Hitsuzen forced us together.

* * *

It's done, the next one. Like I said, they have no control over Hitsuzen…or me for that matter, which means I can force them together because of *coughHitsuzencough*, ya, that fate thingy. [sweat drop]

So any ways the next one will be up shortly so look for it when it's up.

As always, Until Next Time.

~Reiya


	6. Fever

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**F- Fever**

Why was he so stubborn? Only Doumeki would think to come to school in his state.

Watanuki looked at the slumped form leaning against the wall while he sat on the cold hard floor. "You idiot! If you were sick, why did you come to school?" Trying to hide the worry in his voice with an insult.

Doumeki just looked up at him, eyes slightly glazed, breathing in short pants as he tried to remain conscious.

"I don't even know why I'm helping you home. I should just leave you here." He'd already asked Himawari to go and tell the school nurse and their teacher what had happened.

Squatting down, he placed a shoulder under Doumeki's and hauled him up. Doumeki put part of his weight on the shoulder. Watanuki just grumbled as he helped him out of the school and towards the shrine.

Inside though, he was still worried. He could feel the heat radiating off Doumeki, even through his clothes. That and the sickness seemed to be affecting his repealing ability, for the spirits seemed to be venturing closer than usual, though they didn't touch him.

Reaching the shrine, he dragged Doumeki's lagging body through the shrine and family rooms until he reached the exorcist's bedroom. Laying him down on his futon, he wrapped him in as many blankets as he could find in the room.

Checking the cabinet in the bathroom, he found nothing that would help the sick exorcist in the room down the hall. Making a quick decision, he raced from the temple to the nearest drug store.

It was nearly midnight by the time the fever finally broke. Heaving a sigh of relief, Watanuki leaned back against the wall fighting yawns as he watched Doumeki sleep.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up on the futon he'd laid Doumeki on, wrapped in the blanket.

Blinking grit from his eyes, he sat up and looked around for his friend/enemy. The door opened and there stood a tired, but healthy looking Doumeki, with a tray of food in his hands.

The steam from the eggs, toast, and tea made his stomach growl a protest from it's lack of being fed. Untangling himself from the blanket, he stretched, ignoring the blank stare directed his way.

Glancing down, he noticed someone had changed him out of his school uniform and into a light sleeping yukata. He felt his face heat up at the thought that someone, probably Doumeki, had seen him in next to nothing.

He was startled out of his discomfort when a plate was set down next to him, followed by a cup of tea. He glanced up nervously as Doumeki sat down across from him, leaning back against the wall, but it seemed he was more interested in the food on his plate than Watanuki at the moment.

Sighing, he pushed away strange thoughts that were trying to be heard in his already crowded head and just focused on his breakfast. He let only one thought float through his mind: that he was glad Doumeki was better.

* * *

And the second chapter today. WOOOOO!!!! [claps self on the back.] So ay, Doumeki was really sick and Watanuki was so worried, though he didn't show it. He's a lot like Doumeki in that way I've noticed. Covering up his true feelings with something else.

And go Doumeki, got a look a an almost completely necked Watanuki. [nosebleed]

The next two are G- Grace and H- Home. Since I haven't written those two yet, it'll take me a little longer to post them up. But be patient. I'll get them done as soon as possible. This one was also a little longer than the others, but will probably be the longest any of my stories will get. Unless I decide to make one longer than usual.

And now, 20 more to go. I can make it!

Until Next Time.

~ Reiya


	7. Grace

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**G- Grace**

He stood in the kitchen and watched him work. It was like a dance, the way he moved through the kitchen, never doing the same thing twice and yet still able to get everything done.

Not many would think it, but Watanuki was very graceful. It was like this was his way of showing emotion. Each dish he created a creation of this dance and his own emotions.

He always hid behind that mask, screaming and ranting to hide the fact that he was lonely. But it always showed itself in his cooking. It was one of the things he looked forward to every day, to sample his cooking and see what he had been feeling when he made it.

At the moment, he appeared to be paranoid, because he kept looking over his shoulder to glance at him before turning back around.

Finally he asked aloud, "Why are you staring at me?" Watanuki kept his back to him as he waited for the answer.

Smiling, he walked towards him quietly until he was behind him. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulled him back and whispered into his ear, "Because you're very graceful and fun to watch."

He watched the blush work its way across his face and down his neck. "Oh." He squawked out, not sure how to respond. "T-thank you." He finally stammered out, keeping his eyes averted, but leaning into his chest, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Aww, they're so cute together. I felt like making this extra fluffy just because I was in the mood for it. You know Doumeki's getting extra portions in his lunch now because of that comment.

The next chapter is H-Home and should be up shortly if it isn't by the time you finish reading this.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	8. Home

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**H- Home**

(Note: This a Watanuki POV of the last chapter G-Grace.)

He felt his eyes on him. It wasn't as unsettling as it used to be. Before he would have gone off on him in a long rant, but now it was routine.

He always like to watch him make tomorrows lunch, and to add little tips on what he should make or add. Seriously, Doumeki was a food whore.

Placing the next dish into the bentos, he still felt his eyes on him, but he was quiet. That was odd, for Doumeki anyways.

Finally he had to ask, "Why are you staring at me?" He stood and waited for the answer. His heart racing for some unknown reason.

He was thrown off guard when Doumeki's arm encircled his waist, drawing his back up against his chest. When he whispered that line in his ear, his heart skipped a beat.

He had never been called graceful before. He felt his cheeks heat up, but he tried to ignored it. Instead, he tried to get his voice to work, but all that came out was a slightly high pitched 'Oh!'. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "T-Thank you."

He would never tell Doumeki this, but right now, he felt like he had finally found a place to call home, held in his arms like that. He let a small smile escape though.

* * *

And the next of the newest two chapters. It is kind of a good thing he didn't say that to Doumeki, it would most likely make his ego swell some, that or would cause Doumeki probably kiss him and do other things he's not ready for yet. [Smirking as naughty thought run through my head.]

The next two chapters are I- Ire and J- Joy. Look forward to those.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	9. Ire

**I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.**

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**I- Ire**

"Watanuki-kun, what's the matter?" Himawari asked, seeing the worried look on Watanuki's face.

"Oh, it's nothing Himawari-chan. Um…I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." He walked off quickly, his mind unsettled by what he had just seen.

By the time he reached his apartment, he was even more worried. What had he done to make Doumeki so mad? He had just been talking to him after class and than bam, Doumeki fist had hit the wall by his head, barely missing him by an inch. He'd than stormed off leaving a shaken and confused Watanuki to watch him leave.

Deciding to get to the bottom of this, he set his things down in his apartment, than turned and left. He reached the Doumeki Temple ten minutes later, out of breath and unsure of how to proceed. Deciding to just go with the flow, he walked quickly around the temple until he reached the residential part of it. Reaching up he went to knock on the door.

"What is it you want?" He heard Doumeki ask from behind him. He spun, heart beating fast as his eyes widened. He hadn't even heard him come up behind him.

"Um…well…" Now that he was hear, he didn't know what he should ask.

"Come inside than." Doumeki walked by him, not even glancing at him.

He followed him until they reached his room. He only remembered it because he'd woken up here a few times before. Sitting down, he watched as Doumeki disappeared down the hall than came back with a tray of tea.

"So why are you here?" He asked again, taking a sip from his cup.

"Um…well, it's just that I wondered if you were felling okay after what happened after class today?" He looked away from him, feeling a blush creep over his cheeks.

He looked back in surprise when he heard a snort from Doumeki, there definitely something wrong with him. He never acted like this.

"See there's something wrong with you. What is it?" He demanded, trying to keep his blush from coming back.

"You really want to know what's wrong with me?" he asked finally. He set his cup down slowly, eyes on Watanuki. He could see something leaking from behind the mask. Ire…why was he angry? Frustration soon followed before the mask covered the emotions back up, causing Watanuki was becoming nervous.

"It's you." he growled out.

"Me, b-but what did I do to you?" He asked, frozen to the spot. This made no since.

Doumeki stood in a fluid motion, beginning to pace. "It's what you don't do. No matter what I say or show you, you give nothing back. No matter how many times I save you, you have to be forced into thanking me." Watanuki just stared at him. Was he possessed or something? Or had he finally reached his breaking point?

"Because no matter how close I try to get to you, you push me away." The last part was whispered, with his back to Watanuki. His shoulders were stiff as he waited for Watanuki to answer.

Watanuki stood slowly, unsure of how to react. Had he always pushed him away? He thought back on all the times when Doumeki had shown some sort of emotion and realized he was right. No matter what the situation, he'd always been afraid to get close to someone and always pushed them away to protect himself.

"I…I just…I'm sorry." He finished lamely. How did one say that it was instinctual what he did. A need to protect his heart from getting any more cracks in it. "It's always been like this. I can't help but run away." He whispered, trying to make Doumeki believe him.

He hadn't noticed that he'd been pacing until he leaned against the wall that had been on the other side of the room. He didn't even look up to see if Doumeki was looking at him.

He jumped when his hands slammed into the wall on each side of his head. He glanced up nervously and gulped at the anger he saw there. He'd really pissed him off this time. He tried sliding under one of his arms to try and put some distance between them. "You won't escape that easily, Watanuki." He grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back and pressed him into the wall.

"Doumeki…" He just stared up at him, frozen in his grip. He ignored the plea, focusing on Watanuki's mouth before plowing ahead, pressing his lips against the seers.

He pulled away slightly, and whispered into his ear. "You won't escape me ever again." Watanuki just ignored him as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

* * *

Aww, Doumeki caught himself a Watanuki. I guess if Watanuki kept pushing him away, Doumeki would get mad at him. And he has a right to be mad, but Watanuki can't escape now, so he's no longer angry.

And if anybody hasn't figured it out, Ire means to be angry/frustrated. The second one of this update will be up shortly so look forward to it.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	10. Joy

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**J- Joy**

This couldn't be happening. Was the world coming to an end for him to do it? Was one of them dying?

He stared in shock at the taller male in front of him, unsure of how to react to what had just happened. "What?" The taller one asked.

"Nothing." He turned away. Maybe he had imagined it. But how could he. It had been so real.

He turned back around, "This isn't a dream, is it?" He asked.

"What are you going on about?" Doumeki asked him.

"I guess not." Than it had been real. Doumeki, the great and almighty emotionless lump had actually…could he believe it…said thank you for a meal he had prepared. He was floating on cloud nine with joy at finally getting under that mask of indifference, even for something so small.

I mean, it is the small things that count the most, right?

* * *

Wow, one of the shortest ones yet. But it made me smile. The small things mean everything to Watanuki when it comes to Doumeki. I hope you enjoyed this one. The next two: K- Kisses and L- Loneliness will be up later when I can type them.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	11. Kisses

**I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.**

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Reiya**

* * *

**K- Kisses**

Kissing, he decided was a lot like chocolate. Sweet and comforting, but nothing much else. Or at least all the kisses he'd had were like that.

It made him wonder why Yuuko was always saying that kissing was passionate, made you loss all since of time or place. They never were like that with him. With his parents, it had always been used as a greeting, or a way to comfort him. He'd kissed a few girls once before, but it had only really been sweet. Just a quick kiss that didn't turn into anything mind blowing.

And yet, it seemed that Yuuko was right. He seemed to loss all thought, all reality as the large male kissed him, with his back pressed against the wall and arms wrapped tight around him.

He actually felt, though he would never tell the big oaf, his knees going weak. The only thing holding him up was Doumeki's arms.

They pulled apart, panting and trying to catch their breath. "look's like Yuuko wins this one." He muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Doumeki looked down at him, eyes still dilated, only a ring of gold showing around the pupil.

"Nothing." He leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips again. Looks like he was now addicted to something else besides chocolate.

* * *

WHOO. Watanuki's addicted to kisses now. Wonder what Doumeki will think about that. [sly grin w] The next update will be up shortly. So look for that one soon.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	12. Lonelyness

**I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.**

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Reiya**

* * *

**L- Loneliness**

He was so lonely. He didn't know what to do with himself as he sat in his plain apartment. No matter what he tried, nothing seemed to make it any better. It just seemed to quiet in here.

He wasn't needed at Yuuko's, no missions, there was no school today and Himawari was visiting family again. He was lonely and so flipping bored that he didn't care what happened, as long as something interesting happened.

And although he would rather die than admit it, he missed Doumeki. He'd been gone all week, to visit some other temple with his family to help with something. What, he didn't know.

He jumped when he heard someone knocking at the door. Who the hell was here? Sighing, he rolled of his couch and stood. They knocked again. "Ya ya, I'm coming."

"What…" He stopped. There stood Doumeki, bag of something in his hand.

"I want fried rice." He held up the bag and saw it had all the ingredients for fried rice, plus a small bottle of sake.

"Why the hell should I cook for you?" He demanded, but took the bag anyways. He stormed off to his kitchen, but kept his back turned so that Doumeki wouldn't see his smile.

* * *

Great, now I want fried rice. I just love the stuff. So now Watanuki isn't lonely anymore. Yay! Doumeki to save the day, of course. The is the second part of this update. Enjoy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	13. Madness

**I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.**

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**M- Madness**

Doumeki stood in front of the door looking through the window at the slumped figure. Six months…six months had gone by and it was still the same. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get him to respond to anything.

At first he was worried, even panicked, but after this long, it was just a dull ache, something he could push to the back of his mind for a brief moment before it crowded his mind again.

He looked at the nurse and nodded. She gave a small smile and unlocked the door, opening it for him. He just walked past, into the sterile white room. He could see the warding seals placed around the room, the ones he had made for him to help. He wasn't even sure they worked, but it had helped him sleep after so he guessed it was so.

The thin hunched man in the corner never stirred as he advanced. That was typical. Reaching him, he knelt in front of him, bringing them to eye level. The clouded cobalt eyes stared listlessly past. This was typical, too. Never responding, just there, an empty version of one who had been so full of life.

"Watanuki…" his voice was quiet even when they were alone. He was afraid that if he roused him, he might do something terrible, like not be able to recognize him.

He still forced himself to reach out, to brush the back of his hand to his cheek, feeling the heat from his hand sucked into his cold skin. Still no response. "I…" he hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should say this in front of him. Stealing himself, he continued. "I have a wish Watanuki, but…only you can grant it. Please, Watanuki…" He finally stopped. He'd hoped that mentioning anything that had to do with that shop would have roused him, but it looked like it wasn't working.

He gave a sigh, running a hand through his hair in a quick swipe, a small part of his mind noticing that it had gotten longer than he liked it. But that just made him remember all the times Watanuki had cut his hair, saying he looked like a ragamuffin.

Inhaling a deep breath, he let it out in a rush and finally stood. It looked like this visit was a waste of time. But he didn't care. He would still come again next week and the week after. He would keep coming until he had him back.

"See you next week, Watanuki." He said this softly. He blinked, thinking for a moment that he had seen a small smile on his face, but than it was gone. Shaking his head he walked towards the door.

"Doumeki…" a whisper carried to him from behind. Turning he looked into his blue eyes and for the first time in too long, there was life in them. And a few seconds later, it was gone, vanishing under the haze.

He squashed down the hope that had blossomed in his chest. He would wait and see. He would talk to him next week and see where it went from there. He turned and left, feeling his heart lift slightly. His wish had been granted after all. The wish that no matter how brief, he could see his Watanuki, one that wasn't consumed by the madness.

He didn't even see the bright crimson eyes watching him from across the street, a soft smile playing across her lips as he walked away. For the first time in a long time, she hadn't been needed to grant Doumeki's wishes.

* * *

I know, this was really angst, and sad, but I did make it a little brighter at the end. I just wanted to make something slightly more dark than what I usually write. I had fun writing it though. Even though at the moment I'm freezing my fingers off and Mothra (my pet moth, he won't leave my room so I adopted him) won't get out of my face and out from in front of the computer screen. This isn't a joke. It's in the forties outside and my mom won't turn the heat up. [shiver]

Hoped you enjoyed, the next chapter, noise will be up soon. Sorry it took so long to update, but I've let myself get distracted by fanfiction again and I've been busy with reviews for midterms. I'll try to update slightly fast than what I've been doing.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	14. Noise

**I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.**

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**N- Noise**

There was a loud noise next to him and he wanted to smack it, but he didn't. He knew what it was and he'd never do that purposefully. So instead, he opened his eyes to slits and just glared at the paler boy that looked down at him.

He was still kind of shocked at how pale his skin was and that no matter how long he stayed in the sun, he didn't tan. It was translucent. It was amazing how mush a blush stood out on his skin, that and bruises. He could see one forming on his hip. One that he had put there last night.

Just the thought of last night had him aroused slightly, memories flashing through his mind. Although he didn't like the sounds coming out of those pink lips now, he certainly loved the ones from last night. Small gasps and moans, a hitch of the breath, his name on those perfect lips as he lost himself to his desire. That was music to his ears.

He finally noticed that he'd stopped yelling at him and glanced over at him. His eyes were dark, a knowing look in them as a blush spread across his face and down his neck and chest. He smiled softly and reached out to him.

He pulled him down, brushing soft kisses over his eyes, nose, cheeks. Just listening to the soft sounds escaping his mouth. He preferred this noise over any type of music on any day. He smiled and finally kissed him on the mouth, silencing him as he kissed him. Only his name escaping one on a soft sigh. "Shizuka…"

* * *

I did this one to make up for the last one I wrote. I decided to give you all a little smut to enjoy, even if it was very light. You got to admit that Doumeki would certainly like that over Watanuki screaming and ranting in his ear.

The next two chapters are O- Obstacle and P- Passion. Look forward to those two and I'll try to update faster this time. Oh and Mothra says Hi. [Shoos him from in front of the computer screen.]

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	15. Obstacle

**I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.**

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**O- Obstacle**

Throughout his life, Watanuki has had many obstacles to face. Some were easy to face, new school, homework, house work. Others were not. The spirits, his parents sudden deaths, Yuuko.

But he has been able to coop with it all. Passing one to the next, with out ever looking back on them. But at the moment, he's met his match.

His most current obstacle took the form of a tall, muscled young man with golden eyes that show nothing to him. Why he was an obstacle, he wasn't sure, but he didn't care.

Sending another glare at the male, he turned back to Yuuko. "I don't need a babysitter." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh, don't take that tone with me. He's not here to baby-sit, he's here to help. Why else would he be here for?"

He hadn't been sure. The big oaf had shown up outside the shop in his school uniform, they went to the same school it seemed, with his bow strapped to his back. "Well I don't need help?" Yuuko just arched an eyebrow, asking him silently, _'Oh really?'_

He knew what had brought this on. He'd barely survived the last mission. He'd shown up on her door step, battered and bruised, and about to drop dead from exhaustion. She'd hidden the worry well, but he'd seen it all the same.

But he'd been fine. Just rested for a few days, let the bruises heal, and he was back at school with none the wiser as to why he'd been absent.

But it looked like Yuuko wasn't taking any chances this time. So not a babysitter, than a body guard. That still didn't help him out much. He glanced back over at him. His face still impassive, he stood a polite distance away from them. He knew him vaguely. The girls loved to squeal over him and his 'brooding good looks' as they put it. His name was Doumeki Shizuka, head of the student archery club and member to the Doumeki family of archers and bow makers. He was a celebrity at school, though he appeared to ignore everyone around him.

"Do I have too?" He finally asked her.

"Yes, and that's final. Don't worry, he's trained to deal with spirits and has the Doumeki family trait."

"And that would be?" he asked in annoyance.

"He repels spirits. The opposite of you, who attract them. Now go one. You don't have all night." Watanuki just growled, spun and stalked down the street without even glancing at Doumeki.

"Is he alright?" Doumeki's calm, monotone voice asked as he walked by.

"Yes, he just hates obstacles. He'll get over it. Good luck." He nodded and disappeared into the growing shadows.

"You have a long way to go, before you can pass this obstacle, Watanuki." She turned and walked back into her shop.

* * *

This makes me want to add more to this story. So I may create a story around these two AU characters. Maybe later though. I'll write a note for later. If any wish to see this in an actual story, just leave me a review or something. Depending on what people say, I may start on it early.

The next chapter P- Passion, will be up soon. Enjoy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	16. Passion

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**P- Passion**

Doumeki had a passion, though few knew of it. His passion was Watanuki or more importantly, riling him up. No matter how many times he did it, he still loved to watch Watanuki's face, seeing all his emotions pass over it.

And for a while, that had been enough. To just see that had been able to make his day. He knew Watanuki's passion too. His cooking was what drove the paler boy. It was one of the ways Doumeki got under his skin.

What he didn't realize, was that Watanuki knew this. Watanuki let himself become riled up. It was another way he paid Doumeki back for saving him. Watanuki indulged him because, what Doumeki didn't know was that Watanuki had another thing he was passionate about. Doumeki, but he knew he'd never tell him. It would just make his ego swell even more.

* * *

This was just fluff. Something short and sweet for all to enjoy. The next chapters, Q- Quiet and R- Rain, will be up when I can get them up. Enjoy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	17. Quiet

**I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.**

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**Q- Quiet**

Doumeki paused in his work, sitting back from his low table to listen. It was quiet, too quiet here and now. Usually he could hear Watanuki cooking in the kitchen or some sort of activity, his voice raised to yell at Doumeki from across the temple.

Now there was nothing. Only silence that weighed heavily on his shoulders. Setting his pen down on the table, he stood. Why was it quiet? He left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Most of the lights were off as he walked down the long hall, broken only by doorways that stood open like gaping maws waiting to devour anything that dared enter it's shadows.

Looking ahead, he could see the light in the kitchen was still on. Following it, he stepped into the brightly lit room. Smiling, he took in the scene of controlled chaos. No food left out, yet dishes were every where, most stacked by the sink waiting to be washed. There were a few doting the rest of the kitchen.

And in the center of it all, Watanuki sat at the table. His head pillowed on his arms, asleep. He didn't even stir as Doumeki finished what he'd started, putting the rest of the dishes by the sink to be cleaned in the morning.

Walking back over to the sleeping seer, he gently lifted him into his arms. The paler male only mumbled softly, curling into his chest and gave a soft sigh.

Turning off the kitchen light, he carried him from the room. Reaching where he'd started, he carried him to the bed and laid him down on the futon. Pulling the blankets over him, he tucked him in.

Leaving for a moment, he went back to the table and started to straiten up, putting everything else back where it belonged. He could finish what he'd been working on in the morning.

Turning off the lamp, he walked back to the bed through darkness. Crawling under the blankets, he pulled the sleeping male to him, wrapping his arms around him out of habit. Smiling, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

[smile] The only time Watanuki is quiet is when he sleeps. This makes me smile when I reread it. The next chapter R-Rain will be out soon. Enjoy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	18. Rain

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**R- Rain**

The rain fell down in gentle drops, more of a mist than a down pour. It soaked anything that wasn't protected yet it was nice. Watanuki sat on the porch, staring out at the falling water.

Yuuko was away on some business and had taken Mokona with her for help. He had the shop to himself…well not to himself. He leaned back into the warm broad chest behind him, a sigh escaping. Doumeki had been here since a few hours after Yuuko had left. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Doumeki admit that Yuuko had called him over.

He'd yelled and grumbled for about half an hour, but it didn't make much of a difference. He wouldn't leave, the big oaf that he was.

It was about another half an hour before Doumeki convinced him that Yuuko hadn't called him, but Doumeki hadn't been playing fair and had used dirty tricks to convince him, even though he wasn't complaining too much at the moment. He certainly liked being convinced in that manner.

He could feel Doumeki smiling against his neck, knowing what was going through his mind. He elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh get your mind out of the gutter."

His world was reversed as Doumeki shifted him in one fluid moment. Now he was on the wooden porch, with Doumeki leaning over him, a gleam in his eyes. "But I thought you liked it when my mind got like this?" He said, leaning his forehead against Watanuki's. "Liked it when I did things to you." he whispered the last part softly, biting the tip of nose softly.

"Oaf!" He said softly, but didn't fight when Doumeki kissed him. He didn't even care that the rain was soaking his pants as they stuck out over the edge.

* * *

A little smut, but I left a lot blank so let your imaginations run wild. Only eight more chapters left. WHOOOO!!!! The next two, S- Sanctuary and T- Touch, will be up when I can get to them. Enjoy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	19. Sanctuary

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**S- Sanctuary**

There are many types of sanctuaries in the world. For some it's places of religious practice, other's it's a special hideaway to let themselves go. For me, it is right here, wrapped in his arms.

Even before we were together, he made me feel safe. He was my steady rock in the rough seas of the spirit world. Even when I fought him, thinking I didn't need his help, he stood by me, keeping the lurking shadows at bay.

And he knows all of this. Knows when I need to be held or when I just want his near me. He's always known, waiting patiently for me to finally catch on, the big oaf.

Even now, he holds me tightly, protecting and loving. My guardian, and protector, my lover and friend. And even though I've denied it all these years, mainly out of habit, he's the only one I feel truly safe with.

* * *

Here's is S. T will be up soon, but just wait a little bit. This was a look into Watanuki's POV on their relationship. Doumeki is his knight in shining armor. [heehee]

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	20. Touch

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**T- Touch**

He felt something brush across the back of his neck and turned. There was nothing there. Just empty air and dust motes. Sighing softly, he rubbed his tired eyes and set the ancient scroll down. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was nearly midnight.

Time to get to bed and rest. He knew his free day was sure to be busy at Yuuko's shop. Getting up, he grabbed a lit candle and blew the other one out. Leaving the store house of his grandfather's collection, he headed back to the main temple and his room.

Just as he opened the door, he felt something touch his cheek. It was like the soft touch of a butterfly wing, but he saw nothing there and felt no wind. Glancing around, he entered and closed the door.

Inside, he headed for his room, his footsteps silent on the tatami beneath his feet. Out of habit, he grabbed his bow by the door and brought it with him. No need to be unprepared in case of an emergency.

As he entered his room he felt anther brief touch but ignored it. He had an inkling as to what it was, but wanted to wait and be sure before he voiced his thoughts.

Setting the bow on the floor within reach, he lay down on the futon and waited for sleep to come. Willing his body to relax, he felt the first stirrings of sleep in his mind as he floated away.

xXx

"If you wanted to talk, you could have just come over. You didn't have to come through my dreams." Doumeki said flatly to the paler boy in front of him.

"Oh shut up. I didn't do it on purpose. I was forced here." He said in a seething voice.

"By who?" He asked him.

"Oh just shut up will you." The paler boy sat down on the edge of the porch, staring out at the flowering cherry tree in front of him. He remembered bringing that spirit to the same tree in the real world, but he knew she wasn't there anymore.

He turned to look up at the larger male will duel colored eyes. "How did you know I was even there?" He asked as he craned his neck to look up at him.

"You touched me." He told him bluntly.

"I did not!" he yelled his face heating up in embarrassment at being caught. He turned away and ignored him.

* * *

And the next one T is here. Watanuki's using his dreaming abilities to spy on Doumeki. [snicker] And Doumeki knows about it. Wonder how that will end up? Not sure if this is an AU version of them or just what I really wanted to happen in the manga seeing as how Haruka showed Watanuki how to visit other places through his dreams.

Oh well, you can pick either way. Hope you enjoyed and the next two U- Universe and V- Violence will be up later. SIX MORE TO GO!!!

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	21. Universe

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**U- Universe**

His pen scratched loudly in the silence, giving something form on the paper. Stopping for a moment, he glanced at the paper than continued.

He could feel his eyes on his, but chose to ignore them instead of going into a full out rant. He could do it later, but he wanted to finish this first. The pen moved onto a new part of the paper.

Finally after a few minutes, the monotone voice sounded. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing." He said, but didn't look up or discontinue with what he was doing.

"I can see that, but what are you drawing?" The voice asked again.

"Yuuko once told me that there are more worlds and universes out there than just our own. Each with their own variation of a person in them. It made me get to thinking and I wanted to see what someone would look like in that world."

"Are you going to let me see?"

"Don't laugh." He held it up. It showed four people standing on the paper. One was clearly Yuuko, with devil horns and a tail added on. Himawari was standing next to her, feathered wings sprouting from her back. Watanuki was standing next to her, cat ears and a tail added on and finally, Doumeki was next, but nothing had been added.

"Why am I the only one the same?" He asked.

"Because every time I tried to think up something, you always stayed that way." He said angrily, turning away in a huff.

"Oh. I liked your cat ears though." Doumeki added.

Watanuki's face ran red as he blushed, but he just ignored him as he stood and went to grab something from the kitchen. He didn't even see Doumeki smiling behind him s he left, the picture clinched in his hand.

* * *

Aww, Doumeki knows just the thing to say to make Watanuki blush. V-Violence will be up soon.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	22. Violence

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**V- Violence**

The paler boy pressed back into the fence, sight split between the taller male in front of him, and the opening they had just come through.

Doumeki Shizuka. He was known in his circles. The man was said to be ruthless, showing no emotion and taking any job offered to him. In short, silent but deadly.

He just stood there, no weapon drawn yet and watched him. How he'd gotten cornered like this he wasn't to sure. He thought he'd thrown him off his trail, but when he'd come in here to hide, the man had appeared behind him.

Now they were having a silent staring game. The rules were simple: don't look away or back down. One wrong move and it could end everything.

He could read the knowing look in his otherwise passive face. He could read the fear on him. Could see his desperate search for an escape route. And he knew there was none. The fence was too high to scale. The only exit was the way they'd come in and Doumeki stood in front of it. Other than the house, which was locked, he was cornered.

Sighing, he eased out of his half crouch slowly, eyes tracking any movement he made. Time to start asking questions. "What do you want?" He was screaming his head off in his mind, kicking himself again and again for not having any sort of weapon on him. He had his body, but he doubted that would be of any use against the stronger man.

The other man didn't answer. Just smiled and took a small step forward and another. Slowly coming closer towards him. He pressed further into the fence, but it didn't move or give in anyway.

Doumeki stopped just short of him, staring down at him. "Well what are you waiting for? Just get it over with." Might as well kill him now instead of making him wait. He could feel his anger rising, seeping into his voice. He just wanted to strangle the guy. Just standing there looking all cocky and superior.

He felt like he jumped a few feet when on of his arms shot out and smacked into the fence on one side of his body. He stared up at the larger man, his presence almost menacing as it overshadowed him. He couldn't look away from his eyes, a sort of light amber like gold. The were hypnotic.

The other man was leaning forward, slowly never braking eye contact as his face came nearer and nearer. It wasn't until the last second that he realized what was about to happen, but it was too late.

The brush of lips against lips was surprisingly soft, almost gentle. A total contradiction to what he'd heard of this man. He could feel himself relaxing almost involuntarily, his lips parting on an angry sigh.

He could count on one hand alone the number of people he'd been with intimately over the last five years. Apparently, his body was in control at the moment.

Doumeki's hand brushed his shoulders, neck, as they traveled towards his head, fisting in his hair as he deepened the kiss. Watanuki just fisted his hands in his shirt, letting his body have control for the moment. A small corner of his mind bidding it's time until the moment struck.

Finally they pulled apart, panting softly, foreheads pressed together as they stared at each other. And than Watanuki smiled, making the other man blink. The sharp thrust of his knee between the other man's legs making him grunt and collapse to the ground.

Watanuki stepped away from the felled man. Pausing at the gate, he turned and look back. Doumeki stared back, but made no move to stand back up. "It was…nice." He smiled for real this time, making the other man blink again before he sprinted out from there, not looking back a second time.

* * *

Whoo, assasin!Watanuki and Doumeki. Doumeki stole a kiss, though I feel sorry for him at the moment. That knee to the groin had to hurt. Put some ice on it when you get home Doumeki. W- Wait and X- X-ray, will be up when I get to them.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	23. Wait

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**W- Wait**

Watanuki stared down at the crumpled piece of paper in his clinched fist. He didn't need to see the neat writing to remember what had been written on the creased paper. _"Wait for me in front of the temple tomorrow. D.S."_

And now, bright and early in the morning, he stood here, waiting. It was Sunday for god's sake. He could be at home, sleeping in or doing homework, but no. He was stuck here waiting for the big lug to get out here.

Sighing, he leaned against the wall as he waited for him to appear. He knew he was over reacting. He'd only been here for about ten minutes, but the stupid idiot hadn't said what time to meet.

He didn't know why he indulged his enemy turned friend turned part-time boyfriend. No wait he did, but now was not the time to be thinking those thoughts. He grumbled to himself as he felt his cheeks heat up. Good thing it was still early spring. He could blame his red face on the chill wind that was blowing.

He'd been standing there for another five minutes, back to the gate when he felt something touch his shoulder. He would have jumped, if not for the heat he could feel seeping into his shoulder. "You know, it's not polite to sneak up on people." he chided as he turned around.

There was actually a disappointed look on the larger males face from the lack of reaction he'd been hoping for. Than he smiled, ever so slightly, just a slight twitch of his lips.

Watanuki just watched him intently, eyes peeled for any sudden movement. Doumeki only looked like that when he felt like being especially evil. He should have know he stood no chance against him.

One minute he was standing on the side walk, the next he was being dragged through the gate and thrust up against the inner wall as Doumeki attacked his lips. _'At least he remembered how I feel about being seen.'_ Watanuki's inner self pointed out before it was drowned out by nothing. His mind going blank as he let his mouth be taken, not even noticing the sound of clicking.

Finally they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together as their warm breaths intermingled , turned white in the cool air. "Bastard." He said softly, a small smile curving his lips.

He heard another click and finally turned to look. There stood Yuuko and Himawari, watching them. Yuuko had a camera in her hands, the source of the clicking.

"Wha-what's going on?" He asked as he felt his face heat up. Himawari had seen them together. He was going to kill Doumeki and Yuuko when he got his hands on them.

"Why, your birthday party of course. Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday, Watanuki." Yuuko said in a sing song voice. It clicked than. Yuuko giving him the day off, Mokona being all secretive, Doumeki's note yesterday.

"Happy Birthday, Watanuki-kun." Himawari called out, smiling at him. He felt his face heat up again, but he still smiled in return.

"You really are a sneaky bastard, Shizuka." he said softly, glaring at him.

"Oh, I know and that kiss was only one of your many gift, Kimihiro." He whispered softly into his ear.

Looks like he'd have to wait to collect the rest of his presents. He didn't mind though.

* * *

Some fluff with a small amount of smut added, let it simmer for twenty minutes and this is what you get. Just kidding. The next chapter will be up shortly and than two more chapters will end this fanfic. Look forward to the end.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	24. X Ray

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**X- X-ray**

He stopped and stared down at the pale brown box on the door step. Shrugging, he picked it up and walked back into the temple.

"Shizuka, you got a package." He called out as he headed towards the kitchen. Inside, the taller male looked up from his breakfast. He held out his hand with the small box, and he took it.

Taking his knife that sat next to him, Doumeki cut open the box, the knife sliding through the tape. Inside, paper greeted him. The bold words printed across the little booklet made him smirk as he lifted it out to look underneath it.

"What is it?" Watanuki asked him, his back turned as he cleaned up the dishes he'd used to make breakfast.

Doumeki didn't answer, just picked up the flimsy spectacles that were nestled in the box. Setting them on his nose, he turned to look at Watanuki, his smirk growing bigger.

"Well are you going to answer me?" he demanded, before finally turning around to see an odd sight. Doumeki sat there, plastic glasses with two different colored lenses as he stared at him, a huge smirk on his face.

"What are those, Shizuka?" He asked him, squirming under his gaze.

"They're X-Ray glasses." He stated plainly.

"What?! Do they work?" He asked cautiously, unsure if he liked to have him seeing through his clothes or not.

"Yes. They most definitely work." he said, standing up to walk over to where Watanuki stood. "Though, Kimihiro, I would rather see you without having to use these glasses." He murmured into his ear softly, letting his breath caress his ear.

Watanuki felt his face heat up, but nodded. He didn't say anything, just plucked the glasses off of his face before dragging him by his shirt towards their bedroom.

* * *

I smiled when I first thought this one up. I can see Doumeki buying the old X-ray glasses from an add in a comic book or something like that. It is now finally here. The last two chapters of this fanfiction. The next two: Y- Yin and Yang, and Z- Zen/ Zebra/ Zipper and all things Z, will be up soon.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	25. Yin and Yang

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**Y- Yin and Yang**

He glanced at the thin piece of metal again, still not sure what to do with it. It was one side of the Yin Yang sign, white with a small dot of black standing stark against the white. What was he supposed to do with it?

He'd been suspicious the moment Yuuko had handed him the box with it in it, but now that he was looking at it, it appeared to be harmless.

Picking it up, he ran thin fingers over it. A rough texture on the back made him turn it over. The Chinese kanji for yin had been deeply engraved into the metal, the metal shinier inside than the metal on the outside.

Noticing a small loop, he guessed was supposed to be worn as a pendent or maybe a charm on a bracelet. He didn't have any bracelets so he pulled the thin chain out from under his shirt. He wore this necklace always, the chain woven through a loop of circular metal that shimmered a pale gold.

Unhooking it, he slid the pendent onto the chain and refastened it around his neck. Standing, he looked in the mirror, examining how it looked on him. It seemed to blend in with his pale skin, the black dot the only thing standing out.

He heard the door open, but didn't turn from the mirror. He watched him walk up from behind, their eyes meeting in the mirror. His arms shot out, snaking around his waist to pull him into Doumeki's broad chest.

He watched his gaze travel down to the new addition to his necklace. Ignoring the new addition, his hand rose to take hold of the ring that hung there. "When are you going to wear this?" He asked, eyes locked with his own.

"When you ask me properly instead of trusting the ring on me." he said irately, glaring at him in their reflection.

Doumeki grunted softly, than his hand shot up to unclasp the chain, the other grabbing both pieces of metal. He spun him around until he=is chest was flush with his. Bending down slightly, he kissed him chastely on the lips before pulling back

He lowered himself down to one knee, eyes staring up at him as he held out his hand with the ring nestled in his palm. "Watanuki Kimihiro, will you be the yin for my yang?" He asked him. It was thin that he noticed the charm Doumeki's wrist. The exact opposite of his. Yang. Yuuko at work again.

He looked down at the man before him. His enemy, best friend, lover. He'd realized awhile ago that Doumeki was the anchor for him, the one that truly kept him in this world. Without this strong man, he'd have been lost years ago. Besides what was one more title going to do to them. They were married in everyone's eyes except the governments. Might as well make it official.

He didn't say anything, just leaned forward to press his lips to his, laying his hand in Doumeki's as they kissed. When they parted, his hand sported a new piece of jewelry. He let a smile soften his features, as Doumeki stood back up. Time to go tell everyone the good news, though he suspected Yuuko already knew. Taking his hand, Doumeki lead him out of the room and back towards the small gathering of people that had come to the party.

He clutched the pendent in his hand until he knew it had left an impression. Doumeki was his yang, his opposite and equal and he'd not change it for the world, even if it meant he couldn't see spirits any longer. Doumeki, as if sensing his resolve, just squeezed his hand before they walked back into the main room.

* * *

Aww, soo cute. I've wanted to do a marriage piece or an engagement piece for a little while now, so here it is. I hope you like it. I'm not sure which side of the circle is yin and which is yang, so if I got it wrong, oh well. It fits just fine in the story so I don't really care. The last chapter will be up shortly.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	26. Zenn, Zebra, Zipper, and all things Z

I do not own XxxHolic or any of its characters, only Clamp does. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Any thing I write is pure fiction and although it may have references from the actual story, it isn't the true story. So don't complain if it doesn't go like you want it to.

**Also, there will be some implied boy x boy and yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, than don't read this.**

Enjoy!

**~Reiya**

* * *

**Z- Zen/ Zebra/ Zipper and all things Z**

Watanuki felt like he'd found his Zen, his happy place, or at least that was what he thought until Doumeki walked into the room carrying the oddest thing ever. He just glared at him for being disrupted, but didn't say anything as he waited for him to explain.

"This was outside." Was all he said to him, setting it down in front of him. It was a small bag, a zebra strip print covering the outside of it.

"What's in it?" He asked, staring at the odd bag. Doumeki just shrugged, sitting across from him. Sending one more glare at him, he opened the bag, pulling the zipper open slowly, watching for the tell-tale signs of black smoke. When none appeared, he reached in. Some sort of paper met his questing fingers, so he pulled it out.

It was a note, written in somewhat neat hand writing. It was short and to the point.

Dear Doumeki Shizuka and Watanuki Kimihiro,

Greetings from America. This a gift to you two in thanks for letting me write about you two. I have given you the letter Z as a gift and hope you enjoy it.

Sincerely,

Reiya Wakayama, Fanfiction writer

"What is that supposed to mean?" he reached for the bag and peered inside. Reaching in, he pulled out a small box. Inside was a large piece of chocolate shaped in the form of the letter Z. It had their names inscribed in it.

"Should we send a thank you card back?" Doumeki asked, looking up from the short letter.

"Of course, but what did she mean by writing about us and what does fanfiction mean?" He asked, annoyed. Doumeki just shrugged, grabbing the chocolate out of his hand and breaking a piece off of it.

"Hey, who said you could get the first bite?" He demanded hotly, as he grabbed the candy back from him.

* * *

And there you go. The last chapter is now done. I couldn't help myself, I just had to make this. I bet if I paid Yuuko the right price, she'd give me their address and I would actually do that, but sadly, I can't find her. Here's to the end of another fanfiction finished. I hoped you enjoyed this. But now I must get to work on my other stories. I have also decided to make stories around a few of my themes in this fic, but that will be later. So like always…

Until Next Time

~Reiya


End file.
